Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 9
Episode 9 - What Goes Down, Must Come Up... Spacedate: 4257.078.12.27 Having Ended the Previous Session Mid-Combat, things Picked Up Right Away with Noob on Ice Crab Action. The 2 Remaining Crustaceans put up a Good Fight, doing Considerable Damage before being Put Down. Once Again, the Shock 6 from Ray's Bead-Lightning Mental Nodes Turned the Tide, Backed-Up by a little Burn 10 courtesy of Zorf. Sprout of course Took the Brunt of the Damage, continuing his Streak of Really Pretty Bad Rolling, and having his Cold Damage Nullified by the Ice Crab's Natural Resistance. He did however Draw Enough Fire to allow Braxxz to complete the Repairs to the Ice Base's Pump System. Despite Perceiving some Movement off by some of the Ice-Stalactites, the Squad Managed to Control Itself, and Proceeded Directly Back to the Airlock. They were rewarded of course, by finding 2 more Crabs inside the Airlock! While everybody agreed that this Made No Sense, it did make for an Interesting Fight, as the Crabs, (unable to find a purchase on the Slippery Metal Ceiling of the Airlock), had Fallen Down to the Floor, and were effectively fighting Upside Down, (for them), while the PCs remained clinging to the Underside of the Ice Sheet with their Crampons, (Upside Down as well, but Opposite!). The Crabs did manage to use their Acrobatic Jumping Ability to Leap Clear and Flip Over back onto the Bottom of the Ice Pack fairly quickly after the Door was Opened however. Riding a Wave of Arbiter Natural Twenties, the Crabs lashed out with their Dual-Claw Strikes, managing to Grab both Sprout and Braxxz, (Sprout actually getting stuffed half-way down one's Giant Maw, leaving only his Kicking Feet visible, although technically this was actually a bit later, after he had Retaliated by Natural-One-Bad-Fumble-Drop-Weaponing Away his Unarmed Weapon, which sank into the Ocean, to Disappear Forever. Anyway, it was right around then that the Crabs started to use their Move 6 to Scuttle-Off with Braxxz and Sprout! Things were looking Dire Indeed for some of the Marines, but just in the Nick of Time they were Able to Dispatch The Beasts, with Sprout literally Punching his Way Out from Inside One of Them. The Noobs hurried into the Airlock, glad to return to the Relative Safety of the Base's Lower Level. Spacedate: 4257.078.12.34 Inside, they found the 2 Terran Female Marines still Huddling Inside their Make-Shift PR Bubble, Only Having Survived thanks to the Additional E-Cell that Braxxz had loaned them. In the Interests of letting them recover a bit from their Hypothermia, (or perhaps just Due to Lack of Oversight by their Superiors), It Was Decided that Now Was the Time for a Four-Hour Block. Also, In a Fit of Arbiter Mercy, XP was Awarded Mid-Session for 2 Combats. Spacedate: 4257.078.16.46 It was Towards the End of the Block that Someone Noticed that the Elevator Was Not on Their Level Anymore. In Fact, it was at the Top Level, and appeared to be Somehow Stuck, despite the Elevator Electronics indicating that Everything was In Order. Trading the Now Recovered Terran Marines into the Newt Suits, it was into the HR3-Cold Elevator Shaft and Up the Ladder of Epic Climbing Skill Challangeyness past the Still Irradited Middle Level and on to the Surface. Despite a Close Call or 1, (and Practically Dragging the Drained Marine Girls Up the Last Few Levels), the Noobs managed to Complete the Journey up through the Icy Crust of the Moon without any Major Mishaps, (Hilarious or Otherwise). Spacedate: 4257.078.17.07 Arriving at the Underside of the Elevator Car, (Vehicle), the Noobs determined that it was of Extremely Sound Construction. Fortunately, someone thought to Climb Up to the Roof, to Find The Hatch at the Top. The Exhausted Marines Piled In as quietly as they could, Not Sure what to Expect on the Surface Level of the Base, but not before someone with a Keen Eye Noticed that the Car had been Sabotaged; Intentionally Jammed at the Top! Once they had Caught Their Breath, they Pressed (Piloted), the Door Open Button. It Opened to Reveal a Pair of Cal-Mon Raiders, busy Filling 50 Gallon Drums with Ionic Deuterium. Weapons were Quickly Drawn, and in Seconds a Blistering Fire-Fight filled the room with Energy-Blasts of Varying Descriptions. The Cal-Mon appeared More Than Ready for Trouble, armed with Energy Rifles with large Bayonets. They Abandoned the Barrel and started Backing Away towards the Door, where a third Popped-Up to Lay Down Suppressing Fire, but Sprout Charged In and Pinned One Down in True Defender Style. As the Cold and Burn Damage began to Rain Down on him from the Marines his Buddy tried to run Back to the Door, but before he got halfway the First Raider was Dead and the Noobs were On Him. The Session Ended with 3 of the 4 the Noobs surrounding the Poor Cal-Mon, (Shock-6, Cold-3), with the Sound of the Airlock Cycling as the Third Raider Escaped Out Onto the Surface Ringing in his Ears. Episode 9 Epilogue Where did the Cal-Mon Raiders come from, and why are they on Ganymede? Just for the ID is probably Reason Enough, but How Did they Get Here, & Why Now? Aren't they Affected by the Virus ? Will anyone Accrue Enough Seething Rage Tokens to Trade Them in for a Ball-Sack? Only the Arbiter Knows, (or does He?...), so Tune-In Next Week to Find Out! 6 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (2 Combats as Indicated Above). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet